pandoragardenfandomcom-20200214-history
Pandora Garden Story
Do you ever dream of not being yourself? What about saying that you are a failure and dream that you shouldn't never exist? Well... We have a 'story' for you. Let's make your dream become a nightmare that you never can't escape. Now said your vow! "Where am I?" That was the first word come from your mouth. You have been unconscious. You found yourself deserted in an unknown place. A place that no one should enter... "Are you lost?" You heard a sweet voice of a young girl coming from your back. You feel a bit relieve to hear other voices. You look at her uncertain, she gave you a warm smile. She held her arm toward you and said, "Come, let me show you the way 'out'" She walk gracefully while holding your hand. You feel amazed toward the girl. She was so beautiful. Her hair was silky black, her eye was crystal blue. She looks fragile as if she was an angel but that was just a first impression... As time pass, you realize that she wasn't showing the way out instead she was leading you deep into an unknown'(Forest of Four Season)' places. You feel a bit suspicious about her. You ask her where is she taking you. Without any respond she paused and gently held your hand. "'We' want to make your dream come true..." We? Who is 'we' she's talking about? It was only you and the girl in there. You feel a sudden urge to run and live this place. You take a step backward and stumble. Suddenly, you feel a sharp pain on your cheek. You saw a sharp object aimed toward you. A boy held a silver sword. He look at your emotionless... "You can't escape... You have said your vow" the boy said. What vow? You don't even remember saying anything except... The girl gently run toward you and kneel. She smiled and giggled, "Didn't you remember. Weren't you the one that ask to be released from this world?" "We are here to take you... A place that everyone called as the 'Garden'. The place that everyone want to go. The place that people shouldn't thinks is as a dream place... " She whisper. You were to afraid to say anything. You leg feel numb. You can't even feel your body but wait... Why your heart isn't beating instead it ticking like a clock. What happening to your body? Then the boy kneel beside you and whisper into your ear... "No one can't escape after they make their vow" "The chained has locked your heart and now you are one of us" "Your heart is nothing but a fragile clock" "You can't leave or your heart might broken" "There nothing you can do except-" "Now, come and follow us..." Tears drop from your eye. Your world slightly darken. You feel dizzy as laughter swinging your conscious... "Let's see if you can make this nightmare into a sweet dream..." YOU CAN MAKE YOUR OWN STORY. WE MAKE THIS STORY FOR GUIDANCE ONLY